Momentos y miradas
by stellarlies
Summary: Porque un momento puede ser breve, pero intenso. Porque una mirada puede expresar lo que mil palabras tardan en explicar. Serie de viñetas/drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

¡Buenas lo que sea! ;) Primer... trabajo que publico en Shingeki no Kyojin, y la verdad, estoy emocionada. Parece que siempre que me introduzco en un fandom lo hago con una serie de drabbles/viñetas. Probablemente porque me gusta juguetear con los personajes antes de escribir algo serio. Bueno, no sé si alguien habrá hecho esto antes, pero es una idea muy simple, espero les guste. Básicamente, yaoizar momentos en los que Eren y Levi se han visto. Generalmente Levi!POV porque me he conectado un poco con él, pero es de parte de ambos.

Animeverse... Creo. Veremos.

**Disclaimer**: Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenece a quién le pertenece, a Hajime Isayama y cualquier otra persona que posea derechos. Yo solo tomo sus personajes y los shipeo con todo mundo. Como con la mayoría de mangas que leo. Si snk fuera mío... supiera que va a pasar en el próximo capítulo. -.-U

¡Disfruten!

* * *

-.-

**Momentos y miradas.**

-.-

* * *

-.-

**Primer intercambio de miradas. **

-.-

La primera vez que Levi miró a Eren, aunque ya no lo recuerde, debido a que no le dio su debida importancia en ese momento, fue mucho antes de mantenerlo junto a él para proteger a la legión, del juicio, o de la misma misión para recuperar la pared María.

La primera vez que Levi miró a Eren, fue cuando el joven apenas era un niño, y él estaba regresando de una misión. Levi ya ha olvidado lo que había sucedido, pero eso no borra lo que había pasado.

_Gritos de admiración_, pensó con fastidio. Todo quien escuchaba de su persona pensaba que él era este increíble héroe, pero la mayoría del tiempo, Levi no se sentía de ese modo. Si bien su ego lograba ronronear un poco al escuchar tales cumplidos, en esta ocasión, después de una misión tan complicada, lo único que hacía era hincharle las pelotas.

—Aquellos son ruidosos.—expresó con fastidio, sin mirarles.

Y Levi no les hubiera prestado atención, no les hubiera mirado, no en realidad, porque los niños gritones no eran de su agrado y jamás lo serían; pero por alguna razón no pudo evitar voltear a ver quienes eran esos pequeñuelos que apenas y conocían el mundo y no tenían la más mínima idea de los horrores de estar frente a frente a los titanes.

Pudo escuchar, como un leve murmullo, a una Hanji expresando inútiles comentarios sobre su personalidad, pero su atención estaba volcada sobre otra cosa.

Los ojos más verdes y hermosos que alguna vez pudo haber visto.

Chasqueó la lengua y siguió hacia adelante, conteniendo las ganas de voltear a mirar esos ojos brillantes, rebosantes de inocencia y admiración.

Levi no era capaz de entender lo que sucedía. Sentía que esos ojos verdes lo llamaban, que de alguna manera lo tentaban. Como si hubieran sido valiosas esmeraldas que perdió alguna vez, sin saberlo, y le estaban siendo entregadas de nuevo.

Pero no le dio importancia a ellos. Ni siquiera le había dado segundos pensamientos al porqué le había pasado algo como eso hacia un niño, por el amor a María. Lo enterró en su cabeza, en lo más profundo de su conciencia, tratando de olvidarlo. Teniendo éxito en el camino.

Aunque la sensación de realización al ver esos ojos esmeraldas le acompañaría por siempre.

-.-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-

* * *

N/A: En este fandom, he notado, hay muchos fics de reencarnación, que tocan el punto de las almas gemelas. Y me parece curioso tratarlo desde el canon. No hablaré de sus vidas pasadas, pero me gusta la idea de, así como hay fics donde son... profesor/alumno que sienten que se conocen, en el universo original, por lógica, también se sentían así. No que apruebe de un adulto de treinta sintiéndose raro por un niño, pero mehh, son almas gemelas y en ese momento no es algo sexual.

El nombre surgió de una manera curiosa. Pues lo de _momentos_ es cosa mía, pero mi hermano también shipea LevixEren. De manera suave, es decir, él no busca material ni nada de eso, pero el dice que sí, _Levi __se coge rico a Eren._ xD (palabras de él).

Cuando vi el anime, lo shipeaba, pero yo no lo veía tan obvio. Es decir, el ErenxLevi es delicioso y muy shipeable, pero los eventos suceden tan rápido en el anime que viste lo 25 episodios y no te da tiempo de shipear nada que no sea YmirxChrista, Jeanmarco, o hasta el mismo incómodo y obvio ErenxMikasa. Le pregunté porque shipeaba a LevixEren y me dice: las miradas.

Dios, el pobre que no vea Free! xD Pero es cierto. Las miradas pueden decir mucho (en este caso, darse para que uno las malinterprete, los shipee y escriba), y de ahí el nombre del fic.

¡Gracias por leer!

Nos vemos. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Disculpen por la tardanza! Hoy toca actualización doble por eso mismo. :D

¡Disfruten!

* * *

-.-

**Mi hermoso salvador**

-.-

Eren no entendía lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Había… ruido, calor… ¿Dónde estab

Estaba dentro del titán. Sí, en definitiva, estaba dentro del titán. _¡Tenía que cubrir la entrada con la roca!_

Sí, eso era lo que tenía que hacer. Escuchó la voz de Mikasa resonando en sus oídos, y no estaba seguro de si realmente era ella, pero en definitiva, debía cumplir esa misión. ¡Para tener una victoria con los titanes! Esas cosas horribles y asquerosas, que el juró matar uno a uno. Algún día lo haría, los mataría, se deshacería de los malditos.

Debía concentrarse. _Recoger la roca y llevarla a la puerta_. Esa era su misión. No era tan difícil. Podría hacerlo. Cuando la tomó en sus manos se dio cuenta que pesaba un poco, pero no era realmente tan pesada, su cuerpo gigante le proveía la fuerza necesaria para levantar una roca de tal tamaño. Ojalá estuviera corriendo, porque hacía podría llegar más rápido, y terminar más rápido con su misión. Se sentía corriendo, así que esperaba que eso estuviera haciendo.

Los titanes, esos malditos titanes, en esta forma también lo perseguían, y trataban de detener su camino, los muy malditos. Alguien le abría el camino, y ese alguien debía ser muy genial. O muy geniales. Lo importante era que estaba que bajaba la roca y se ponía a matar titanes por él mismo, pero tenía una misión que completar.

Al fin llegó, o eso cree al menos. Sí, al fin llegó. Se siente un poquito confundido, son muchas sensaciones al mismo tiempo. Mucho calor, sobretodo. Se siente un tanto sofocado, en definitiva, así llamaría la sensación. Sus músculos se encuentran comprimidos en otra capa de músculos, por lo que es extremadamente incómodo.

_¡Lo hizo!_ Estaba seguro de ello. Pero seguía escuchando gritos, la voz de Mikasa, y ahora, la voz de Armin que estaban… ¿asustados?

Pero sentía calor, mucho calor, y estaba sofocado e incómodo. Sus amigos deberían ser buenos amigos y sacarlos de esa prisión de carne, y debían hacerlo pronto.

Una espada entra en la prisión de carne y lo lacera. Duele. Pero siente como está siendo liberado, y eso le tranquiliza. Quiere salir rápido, salir rápido de allí y daría lo que fuera.

Sale, al fin, y puede respirar profundamente. Pero afuera todo es peor, hay más ruido, más desastre, más dolor. Afuera huele a muerte y destrucción y definitivamente no es bueno, pero es mejor que estar dentro del cuerpo de titán, así que trata de aceptarlo, mientras trata de abrir los ojos y enfocar la vista.

Escuchaba gritos _¿Son mis amigos?_

Los siente a ambos cerca, a ambos desenado su bienestar, felices de que estuviera bien y felices de que haya podido cumplir con la misión. Eso le hace sentir feliz, porque si cumplió la misión eso significa que la humanidad ha ganado una batalla, y eso sería hermoso porque sería la primera batalla ganada por la humanidad, y él fue parte de ello.

Y lo siguiente que escucha son ruidos de cuchillos, que acaban de detener un, aparentemente, peligro inminente. Había sido un soldado habilidoso, sin ninguna duda, un soldado valiente y superior, pensaba, por las probabilidades, que los había venido a rescatar. Escuchó un muy rudo:

¿_Qué carajos sucede aquí?_

Y cuando al fin enfoca la vista puede observarlo. _Las alas de la libertad_. Puede notar la figura en su capa, que estaba ondeando. Nota el cuerpo del hombre enfrente a él. Es una figura delicada y pequeña, pero aun así masculina y poderosa que está frente a ellos.

_La figura de su salvador. _

Y desde esa posición, el capitán Levi (aunque él no captaba quién era, la luz no lo dejaba) se veía como lo más hermoso que había existido en la humanidad.

-.-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-

* * *

N/a: Este capítulo puede lucir como relleno, pero para mí, fue necesario. No sabía si escribirlo, porque sentía que no iba mucho con el tema, pero pensé: ¿Titanes, humanidad, y Levi salvándole? Más ereri que el carajo, en definitiva.

Eso sí, no fue muy romántico, al menos yo no lo veo así (pienso que cualquier persona que te salve en esas condiciones, tú la verías como hermosa, xD. y creánme, el título me da pena pero fue el que se me ocurrió) pero habla sobre su relación. Me siento renovada después de escribir un one-shot particularmente largo de otro fandom, y siento que puedo dedicarme un poquito más a fondo con este trabajo.

Aylu: Bueno, siento que no son muy realistas, aunque pienso que en una relación las cosas no deberían ser rígidas. Eso sí, si Levi esta abajo, es porque él lo desea (cosa que encuentro increíblemente sexi, que un activo decida ser pasivo así porque sí) y eso me gustaría. Siento que hay que tratarlo con delicadeza, porque son personajes muy interesantes y profundos y en definitiva, el problema de cualquier escenario, es demasiado OoC.

¡Gracias por leer!

Nos vemos. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Otro de Levi. ¡Me encanta escribirlo! ¡Él es tan genial!

¡Disfruten!

* * *

-.-

¿Nos hemos visto antes?

-.-

El chico le llamaba la atención. Profundamente.

Levi sentía como una fuerza que parecía más allá de él le atraía a ese chico. Podía controlarse, por supuesto, pero realmente se sentía feliz de poder verle mientras estaba aprisionado.

Feliz no sería la palabra. Pero él no podía describir ninguna de sus emociones, ni siquiera entendía porqué tenía esta fijación por el joven. Solo sabía que verle mientras el joven de quince años estaba atado con cadenas a una cama retorcía su interior de una manera... peculiar.

Cualquiera pensaría que se debía a inclinaciones sádicas, y aunque no iba a negar que el chico en esa posición tan indefensa y sugerente encendía más de una chispa en su ser, la verdad es que se debía a otra cosa.

Él era un hombre adulto. Podía reconocer, sin ningún problema, cuando una persona le atraía y cuando no. El muchacho titán le atraía. En demasía. Era menudo y atractivo, fuerte pero delgado, con unos ojos verdosos que te gritan sus sentimientos, como un libro abierto. Muy alto para su gusto, pero todos son muy altos para su gusto. Levi podía reconocer el atractivo sobre esto, cuan atractivo se veía el joven a la completa disposición de cualquiera atado en esa cama, pero Levi no era un muchacho de secundaria.

De ser cualquier otra persona que hubiera despertado esta atracción en particular, la hubiera desechado y escondido en lo profundo de su ser. La culpabilidad por la edad del chico se disminuía al saber que no tenía planeado hacer nada.

Y sin embargo...

Atracción sexual no era lo único que estaba sintiendo por el chico.

— ¡Quiero matar a todos los titanes!

Una corriente de electricidad viajaba por su cuerpo, sin razón de ser. Podía sentir algo de admiración, la que solo sentía por personas especiales. No era la primera vez que escuchaba los alaridos de un joven deseoso por entrar en la tropa de reconocimiento a matar titanes. Eren Yaeger no sería el primero ni el último en dedicar toda su rabia en contra de esas asquerosas criaturas. Por lo cual no entendía que había que admirar, o si quiera, reconocer como distinto en las acciones del chico.

Sin embargo, una fuerza lo atraía hacia él.

Por supuesto, Erwin y él habían discutido esto. Dejar al chico caer en las manos de la policía militar hubiera sido erróneo, y tenían planeado convencer al chico entrar en la tropa de reconocimiento, así que en realidad ninguna decisión fue tomada por él al decir que le cuidaría para que no dañara a las demás personas... pero no podía decir que esto le desagradaba.

Sus ojos deseosos de sangre se unieron con los suyos, y hubo una pequeña chispa de reconocimiento... Como si se hubieran conocido antes. Intuía que el chico había oído hablar de él, quizás hasta le admiraba, pero ese reconocimiento... No sabría como explicarlo. ¿Lo había visto antes? No puede ser posible, él recordaría esos ojos verdes. ¿De otra vida? Eso sonaba estúpido, pero la verdad es que sentía que lo había conocido hace mucho tiempo, y no podía descubrir de dónde.

No estaba preocupado. Obviamente el chico sería de esas personas que solo tendrían ojos para su objetivo. Eso estaba bien, ya que Levi no tenía ninguna necesidad de involucrarse con un mocoso puberto.

Estaba el bienestar de la humanidad, primero y principal, y el beneficio de los planes de la tropa... pero Levi, en el fondo, de manera personal, le gustaba que el chico estuviera en las tropas de reconocimiento.

-.-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-

* * *

N/a: Al Levi ya le pega la edad. Pobre, no se acuerda de cosas importantes. A decir verdad, este fue el primero que hice, antes del primer drabble, y me hace feliz al fin publicarlo.

¡Gracias por leer!

Nos vemos. ;)


End file.
